


Cameron and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Mara



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ninja Storm crack. Just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cameron and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never read Judith Viorst's classic children's book _Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day_ (which I'm shamelessly ripping off), then you're leading a deprived life and should immediately stop what you're doing and go to the nearest library or bookstore.

Last night I fell asleep on my keyboard--again--while trying to find a way onto Lothor's ship and now I've got lines embedded in my cheek and drool stuck in the keyboard. Then as I staggered away from the keyboard for a shower, I tripped over one of Shane's skateboards and nearly bashed my head on the table. Trying to wash my face, I dropped half my uniform into the sink and soggy leather is useless and disgusting.

I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

Breakfast was an exercise in restraint, especially when I discovered that somehow the other Rangers had managed to denude the kitchen of any vaguely cereal-like product. I managed to find a few end pieces of bread to toast. If only there had been any jam left after Dustin made a mountain of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches yesterday.

Maybe when Lothor is destroyed, I'll move to New Zealand.

For some reason, I let Blake convince me to ride into town with them in Tori's dangerously aged van and I ended up the only person not sitting by the window, with elbows digging into my sides every time we hit a bump. I pointed out that I couldn't get any work done this way. I pointed out that if Lothor decided to attack now, there wasn't anything I could do. No one even answered.

Somehow I just knew this was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Even if my father insists that's not possible to know that in advance.

Training was absolutely hopeless. Dad said I was jumping too high and leaving out the sixteenth kata. Who needs the sixteenth kata anyway?

I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

Just as I was getting close to a breakthrough in a new upgrade for the zords, I started to feel a dreadful pain in my jaw. I ignored it as long as I could, but eventually I did a quick scan and discovered an infected tooth. Why don't Ranger healing powers cover teeth as well? I called a dentist in town. Come in next week and I'll fix it, said Dr. Fields.

Next week, I said, I'm moving to New Zealand.

Hunter deliberately kicked my chair over and over just to annoy me and made me bump into the guinea pig chow and when it all fell over I slipped in some and just as I was about to punch Hunter, my father came into the room and scolded us and made us run 10 miles to get over our anger.

I am having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day, I told everybody. No one even answered.

When Tori and Shane came to get me at dinner time, I told them not to touch the pulse capacitor, but they forgot. I told them to watch out for the phased E-M stream and they were as careful as could be except for when they decided to have sparring practice right behind me. I said don't fool around with my phone, because it's not just a phone, but I think they called New Zealand and Antares. I asked them to please not come get me for dinner again.

It was definitely a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

When I gave up on work and tried to make my own dinner, practically the only edible thing left in the kitchen was lima beans. I hate lima beans.

Everywhere I turned today, it seems I ran into Blake and Tori _kissing_. I'm really beginning to hate the idea of kissing, thanks to those two.

My shower went from boilingly hot to freezing cold in an instant, I got soap in my eyes, I nearly dropped my morpher down the drain, and I realized I had absolutely no clean pajamas. I hate sleeping without pajamas. It's cold in an underground hiding place, you know.

It looks like Dustin and Hunter borrowed (and destroyed) every single pillow in Ninja Ops during their pillow fight this afternoon, six different lights burned out in rapid succession while I was getting ready for bed, and I bit my tongue.

Cyber Cam wanted to play one last video game with Shane and not me.

It's been a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.

My father says some days are like that.

Even in New Zealand.

\--end--


End file.
